


1 TH1NK 1T WOULD B3 DUMB TO NOT 4SP1R3 TO B1G GO4LS JUST B3C4US3 OF SOM3 P3RC31V3D 1MPOSS1B1L1TY F4CTOR

by quasarNebula



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mostly Irrelevant AU, disclaimer: author is not a qualified activist and doesn't actually know what she's talking about, discussion of activism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quasarNebula/pseuds/quasarNebula
Summary: Tsarevna Dave Strider returns to his castle home he recently broke out of and finds it abandoned.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Terezi Pyrope
Kudos: 2





	1 TH1NK 1T WOULD B3 DUMB TO NOT 4SP1R3 TO B1G GO4LS JUST B3C4US3 OF SOM3 P3RC31V3D 1MPOSS1B1L1TY F4CTOR

TEREZI: WHY 1S TH3 C4STL3 S1L3NT  
TEREZI: WH3R3 1S 3V3RYBODY  
DAVE: i have no idea i dont see anyone  
TEREZI: SM3LLS L1K3 MURD3R  
DAVE: murder  
DAVE: like  
DAVE: times 1000  
TEREZI: Y3S  
DAVE: ok but  
DAVE: there is literally no sign of battle or death here anywhere  
DAVE: are you making that up or are you seeing something im not  
TEREZI: D4V3 1 C4NNOT S33 4ND YOU KNOW TH1S, 1 H4V3 TOLD YOU COUNTL3SS T1M3S  
TEREZI: 4NYW4Y 1 S41D 1 SM3LL3D 1T  
DAVE: ok fine im not smelling anything though  
TEREZI: TH4T 1S B3C4US3 YOUR NOS3 1S BL1ND  
TEREZI: 1T H4S NOT H4D Y34RS OF TR41N1NG L1K3 M1N3 >:]  
TEREZI: BUT F1N3 1 CONC3D3 TH3R3 1S NOT MUCH TO 4CTU4LLY SM3LL H3R3, YOU 4R3 R1GHT 1N OBS3RV1NG TH4T NO B4TTL3 H4S OCCURR3D ON TH3S3 PR3M1S3S  
TEREZI: HOW3V3R  
TEREZI: H4V3 YOU CONS1D3R3D TH4T SUCH M4Y H4V3 OCCURR3D 3LS3WH3R3  
DAVE: so like the castle people were all led into a trap  
TEREZI: Y3S 3X4CTLY  
DAVE: i mean sure thats possible  
DAVE: but couldnt they have just gone somewhere they actually planned on going  
DAVE: like  
DAVE: no genocide involved  
TEREZI: TH4T 1S C3RT41NLY POSS1BL3 BUT N31TH3R OF US H4V3 H34RD OF 4NYTH1NG L1K3 TH4T B31NG PL4NN3D  
TEREZI: NOT TH4T 1D 3XP3CT 4NYON3 TO T3LL M3 BUT COM3 ON  
TEREZI: WOULDNT TH3 H1GH PR13ST H4V3 KNOWN 1F TH3 C4STL3 W3R3 GO1NG TO P1CK 1TS3LF UP 4ND TR4V3L L1K3 TH3 B4Z44R  
TEREZI: YOUR3 K1ND OF 1MPORT4NT  
TEREZI: NOT TO M3NT1ON 1 NOT1C3 TH3 C4STL3 1TS3LF H4S D3C1D3DLY NOT MOV3D FROM 1TS STRUCTUR4L ROOTS H3R3, WH1CH 1 TH1NK M4K3S TH3 NOT1ON 1MPOSS1BL3 1N 4ND OF 1TS3LF  
DAVE: ok geez first off  
DAVE: i have no idea if they think im even that important  
DAVE: like yeah medieval priests are basically the leaders of society etc etc  
DAVE: but im not convinced thats actually the case here im basically clueless about everything too  
DAVE: and second  
DAVE: obviously the castles not going to move gimme a break  
DAVE: that has nothing to do with everyone leaving  
TEREZI: BUT DO3SNT 1T >:?  
TEREZI: 1 WOULDNT L34V3 MY S3TTL3M3NT 4ND HOM3 OUT OF FR33 W1LL W1THOUT SOM3 V3RY GOOD R34SONS  
TEREZI: WH1CH 1 DO H4V3, Y3S  
TEREZI: BUT 1 DONT S33 WHY 4LL TH3 C4STL3 P3OPL3 WOULD TOO, UNL3SS SOM3 R3M4RK4BLY 3FF3CT1V3 R3B3LL1ON SPONT4N3OUSLY OCCURR3D WH1L3 W3 W3R3 4W4Y  
TEREZI: 4ND Y3S TH4T WOULD B3 AW3SOM3  
TEREZI: 4ND 1T COULD C3RT41NLY 3XPL41N TH3 F13RC3 SC3NT OF MURD3R 1N TH3 M3T4PHOR1C4L 41R  
TEREZI: BUT 1T JUST S33MS R3L4T1V3LY UNL1K3LY  
DAVE: i mean yeah they probably wouldnt leave permanently but they couldve left just recently  
DAVE: going on a castlewide weekend vacation to endor or whatever  
DAVE: consider it its possible  
TEREZI: 1 GU3333SS  
TEREZI: ST1LL  
TEREZI: NOT CONV1NC3D  
TEREZI: PROB4BLY MURD3R BY V1RTU3 OF MY F4NT4ST1C D3DUCT1ON SK1LLS  
TEREZI: WH1CH 1 4M CHOOS1NG NOT TO CL4R1FY 4T TH1S MOM3NT  
TEREZI: SORRY >:]  
DAVE: ok thats fair  
DAVE: anyway lets loot this castle  
TEREZI: BUT WH4T 1F TH3Y COM3 B4CK 4ND W3V3 T4K3N 4LL TH31R STUFF >:?  
DAVE: what  
DAVE: you just said theyre all dead  
TEREZI: 1 D1D  
DAVE: but ok fine  
DAVE: how about just the treasury  
DAVE: the guards are gone and whatever dumb stuff theyve hidden there almost definitely hasnt been used for like  
DAVE: millenia  
DAVE: so i say lets take it  
TEREZI: Y3S 1 4GR33 TH3R3  
TEREZI: L3TS >:]

DAVE: uhhhh fuck  
TEREZI: WH4TS UP  
DAVE: the treasury doors locked  
TEREZI: R34LLY  
TEREZI: 1N TH4T C4S3 1 R3COMM3ND  
TEREZI: H4V3 YOU TR13D A K3Y >:]  
DAVE: yes i have tried a key thank you very much  
DAVE: turns out our magic key of totally righteous and or understandable thievery doesnt work on this door  
TEREZI: WH4444T  
DAVE: yup  
TEREZI: D4NG  
TEREZI: W3LL  
TEREZI: 4S MUCH OF 4N 1NCONV3N13NC3 TH1S MOST C3RT41NLY 1S 4T PR3S3NT  
TEREZI: 4T L34ST TH1S 1MPL13S TH3R3 MUST B3 4N 3V3N B3TT3R K3Y OUT TH3R3  
TEREZI: TH3N W3 C4N UNLOCK 4444LL TH3 DOORS >:]  
DAVE: well yeah thats technically possible  
DAVE: but couldnt this door just be locked like with an enchantment or something  
TEREZI: 1F 1T W4S LOCK3D W1TH 4 SP3LL 1T WOULD H4V3 OP3N3D W1TH TH1S K3Y  
TEREZI: 1T FOLLOWS TH4T 1T 1S JUST 4 R34LLY GOOD ORD1N4RY LOCK  
DAVE: but doesnt this key work on ordinary doors??  
TEREZI: T3LL M3 O 1NCR3D1BL3 V1S1ON C4P4BL3 HUM4N  
TEREZI: H4V3 YOU B33N P4Y1NG 4NY 4TT3NT1ON TO TH3 DOORS W3V3 B33N UNLOCK1NG  
DAVE: uhhhhh  
TEREZI: 4R3 TH3R3 4NY S1M1L4R1T13S YOU H4V3 NOT1C3D 4CROSS 3V3RY S1NGL3 ON3 OF TH3M  
DAVE: uh  
TEREZI: Y3S S33  
TEREZI: TH3Y 4R3 4LL  
TEREZI: 3X4CTLY  
TEREZI: TH3  
TEREZI: S4M3 >:]  
DAVE: oh come on  
TEREZI: TH3Y 4R3 4LL 4 V3RY D33PLY R1CH CR1MSON COLOR  
TEREZI: NOW T3LL M3  
TEREZI: WH4T COLOR 1S TH1S DOOR  
DAVE: its like  
DAVE: gray  
DAVE: kinda looks like a giant door to some high security slammer cell  
DAVE: terezi you obviously can smell this or whatever  
TEREZI: Y3S TH4T 1S TRU3 1 JUST L1K3 H34R1NG YOUR D3SCR1PT1ONS >B]  
TEREZI: TH3R3FOR3, CONS1D3R  
TEREZI: P3RH4PS TH3R3 1S 4 K3Y OUT TH3R3 WH1CH W1LL L3T US OP3N 3V3RY DOOR OF TH1S K1ND >:]  
DAVE: ok so  
DAVE: are you telling its our destiny to actuate literal jailbreaks left and right  
DAVE: with the bonus of high level loot access  
TEREZI: Y3S TH4T 1S 3X4CTLY WH4T 1 4M S4Y1NG!  
TEREZI: PR3TTY 3XC1T1NG HUH >:]  
DAVE: i mean yeah  
DAVE: means we still cant get through this door right now though  
DAVE: which sucks  
TEREZI: SUR3 1T SUCKS  
TEREZI: BUT 1 KNOW YOU 4R3 JUST 4S 1NT3R3ST3D 1N FUTUR3 TR34SUR3 HUNTS 4S MUCH 4S 4NY TR4V3LL3D 4DV3NTUR3R  
TEREZI: YOU W1LL B3 1NC4P4BL3 OF R3S1ST1NG TH3 URG3 TO K33P R34L PHYS1C4L NOT3 OF 3V3RY 4THL3T1C D3T3NT1ON DOOR YOU COM3 4CROSS  
DAVE: yeah yeah  
DAVE: ill probably beeline for the prisons of every town weve been to so far  
DAVE: and when we reach any new town with a population greater than like five my first thought  
DAVE: or even the thought which brings me into that town in the first place  
DAVE: is going to be dang gotta go look for the prison wonder what kinda treasure theyre hiding down there  
DAVE: or what criminals slash wrongfully imprisoned potential anime heros i can break out  
DAVE: you got it t-z  
TEREZI: 1 DO GOT 1T 1 KN3W 1T! >:]  
DAVE: but like still  
DAVE: means we cant get in here now  
DAVE: thats only gonna happen when we even find that key  
DAVE: and by that point well probably have been to every town in the world already  
DAVE: i kinda doubt anyone would just keep some ultimate jail key lying around for us to nab off their kitchen counter  
TEREZI: Y3S TH4T M4Y B3 TH3 C4S3  
TEREZI: 1N F4CT W3 M4Y NOT F1ND SUCH 4 K3Y UNT1L S4V1NG TH3 WORLD!  
DAVE: what  
TEREZI: SORRY D4V3  
TEREZI: TH3MS TH3 RUL3S  
TEREZI: YOU C4NT L3T 4DV3NTUR3RS JUST STOP 4DV3NTUR1NG 4FT3R FULF1LL1NG TH31R PR1M4RY D3ST1NY  
TEREZI: SO W3 W1LL 4LMOST C3RT41NLY B3 G3TT1NG SOM3 POST WORLD S4V3D STUFF TO DO TOO  
TEREZI: SUCH 4S PR1SON ROBB1NG >:]  
DAVE: since when was the plan to save the world  
TEREZI: OH COM3 ON  
TEREZI: D1D YOU 3V3R R34LLY 3XP3CT TH4T NOT TO B3 TH3 PL4N  
DAVE: i  
DAVE: well  
DAVE: i mean yeah thats an awesome plan and all  
DAVE: i was never even considering thinking that big though  
TEREZI: Y34H R1GHT  
TEREZI: NOT TO PR3SSUR3 YOU BUT  
TEREZI: YOU H4V3 L1T3R4LLY B33N TR4PP3D 1N TH1S C4STL3 4LL YOUR L1F3 UNT1L L1K3 4 W33K 4GO  
TEREZI: H4V3 YOU *S3R1OUSLY* N3V3R CONS1D3R3D S4V1NG TH3 WORLD  
TEREZI: OR 4T L34ST 1MPL3M3NT1NG SOM3 K1ND OF 1NT3RN4T1ON4LLY 3NFORC3D RUL3 TO PR3V3NT TH1S K1ND OF 3FF3CT1V3 1MPR1SONM3NT FROM OCCURR1NG TO OTH3R ROY4LTY/K1DS  
DAVE: i  
DAVE: yeah fine sure ok you got it  
DAVE: you know what alright  
DAVE: lets make that my epic destiny  
DAVE: global law enforcement gods who totally exist here i come  
TEREZI: TH4TS TH3 SP1R1T  
TEREZI: YOU DONT SM3LL L1K3 YOU M34N 1T THOUGH >:\  
DAVE: oh dang sorry gotta keep closer watch on that dishonesty scented pheromone gland  
DAVE: but yeah terezi like  
DAVE: i dunno  
DAVE: treasure hunting and prison breaks sound great and all  
DAVE: and like legit those are things id probably love to do honestly  
DAVE: saving the world though  
DAVE: or doing anything on that scale  
DAVE: or any real deal scale  
DAVE: sounds impossible and like way too much to even think about  
DAVE: i mean what am i going to do write a scroll with a list of reasons why keeping a child locked in a castle where they remain highly privileged and respected is still a sucky thing to do  
DAVE: drop that on an altar somewhere  
DAVE: and pray that whatever gods are out there actually interact with *human politics* in response to such a petty miniscule request too  
TEREZI: 1T S33MS L1K3 4 F41RLY M1N1M4L R3QU3ST SUCH 4S TH4T WOULD B3 MOR3 L1K3LY TO B3 CONS1D3R3D 1N CONTR4ST TO SOM3TH1NG L1K3 1NST4NT4N3OUSLY T34R1NG DOWN 3V3RY MON4RCHY PL4GU1NG OUR WORLD >:?  
DAVE: gods have literally never actively done anything for us once  
DAVE: save for resurrecting destined kings according to legendary tales or whatever  
DAVE: there is no way to turn to them for help here  
DAVE: and frankly they dont sound like an awesome bunch of all powerful magic dudes anyway  
TEREZI: W3LL YOU T4K3 WH4T YOU G3T  
TEREZI: NOT TH4T TH4T 1SNT WH4T W3R3 TRY1NG TO 4TT4CK H3R3 1N TH3 F1RST PL4C3 >:/  
DAVE: yeah exactly  
DAVE: but like  
DAVE: how else are we going to do anything to help  
DAVE: since thats impossible its basically a dumb goal  
TEREZI: D4V3 HON3STLY...  
TEREZI: 1 DONT KNOW  
TEREZI: BUT 1 TH1NK 1T WOULD B3 DUMB TO NOT 4SP1R3 TO B1G GO4LS JUST B3C4US3 OF SOM3 P3RC31V3D 1MPOSS1B1L1TY F4CTOR  
TEREZI: SUR3 W3 M1GHT NOT B3 4BL3 TO COMMUN3 W1TH TH3 GODS TO H3LP US OUT  
TEREZI: (1 DO TH1NK TH4T 1S ST1LL 4N OPT1ON ON TH3 T4BL3 THOUGH)  
TEREZI: BUT 3V3N SO 1SNT TH4T ST1LL SOM3TH1NG YOU W4NT  
DAVE: well yeah  
TEREZI: S4Y W3 C4NNOT 1MM3D14T3LY SOLV3 PROBL3MS ON V3RY L4RG3 SC4L3S  
TEREZI: DO3S TH4T N3C3SS4R1LY M34N W3 C4NT 4PPRO4CH THOS3 PROBL3MS D1FF3R3NTLY  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: sure?  
TEREZI: LOOK, CONS1D3R TH1S  
TEREZI: W3 PROB4BLY C4NNOT 1SSU3 OUT 4 COMM4ND TO M4K3 SUR3 3V3RYBODY H4S FR33 4CC3SS TO TH3 WORLD  
TEREZI: 4ND 3V3N 1F W3 D1D TH4T FR4NKLY WOULD JUST G3T 1GNOR3D  
TEREZI: M4YB3 GODS WOULD SM1T3 DOWN 4NY C1V1L1Z4T1ONS TH4T DONT CONC3D3 TO TH3 B3ST OF TH31R 4B1L1T13S BUT HON3STLY TH4T DO3SNT SOUND L1K3 4N 4W3SOM3 SOLUT1ON 31TH3R  
TEREZI: BUT  
TEREZI: 4ND 4LW4YS CONS1D3R TH3 BUTS, D4V3 >:]  
DAVE: will do  
TEREZI: BUT WH4T 1F YOU, L1K3  
TEREZI: W3NT 4ROUND C4STL3S 4ND B1G TOWNS  
TEREZI: 4DVOC4T1NG FOR L3TT1NG 4NYON3 3XPLOR3 TH3 WORLD 4ND L34RN WHO TH3Y W4NT TO B3 THROUGH TH4T  
TEREZI: TH3 1D34 1TS3LF MUST NOT B3 TOO H4RD TO S3LL  
DAVE: so like  
DAVE: spreading the good word of change  
TEREZI: Y34H!  
DAVE: i guess thats a more realistic approach  
DAVE: but like  
DAVE: terezi  
DAVE: who am i  
TEREZI: SOM3ON3 1NT3R3ST3D 1N M4K1NG TH1NGS B3TT3R WHO H4S TH3 W1LLPOW3R 4ND 4DV3NTUR1NG PROW3SS R3QU1R3D TO DO SO >:?  
DAVE: right  
DAVE: but also  
DAVE: im royalty  
DAVE: and im going around preaching for the better treatment  
DAVE: of royalty??  
DAVE: we already have so so much more than most civilians  
DAVE: hell we have the guaranteed opportunity to even BE civilians in the first place  
DAVE: like ok maybe we have to deal with some problems like enforced destiny or whatever  
DAVE: but there are so many way bigger problems to solve that other people struggle through  
DAVE: and honestly were mostly blind to them!  
TEREZI: BL1NDN3SS JOK3 H3R3 Y4DD4 Y4DD4  
TEREZI: SORRY D4V3 1 H34R YOU  
DAVE: uh huh yeah sorry  
DAVE: but seriously  
DAVE: isnt it unsensitive of me to advocate for awareness of problems that affect the literal highest class more than anyone else  
TEREZI: 1 TH1NK YOUR3 M4K1NG TH3 4SSUMPT1ON TH3R3  
TEREZI: WH4T DO YOU TH1NK 4 F4RM3RS SON 1S GO1NG TO GROW UP TO B3  
DAVE: well statistically  
DAVE: a farmer  
TEREZI: Y3S, 3X4CTLY  
TEREZI: 4ND 4 BL4CKSM1THS K1D  
DAVE: probably also a smith  
TEREZI: S33  
TEREZI: TH1S WHOL3 "3NFORC3D D3ST1NY" TH1NG 1S W4Y MOR3 W1D3SPR34D OF 4 PROBL3M TH4N YOU H4V3 CONS1D3R3D  
TEREZI: WH1CH M4YB3 PO1NTS TO YOUR PR1V1L3G3 4S ROY4LTY MOR3 TH4N 4NYTH1NG 3LS3!  
DAVE: ok but ive been kept figuratively locked out of civilization for most of my life  
DAVE: so  
DAVE: no?  
TEREZI: 1ND33D  
TEREZI: BUT SO 4R3 4LMOST 4LL ROY4LTY  
TEREZI: 3V3N 1F YOU 4R3 MOR3 D1R3CTLY K3PT FROM OBS3RV1NG 4NYON3 OUTS1D3 YOUR OWN SOC14L BOUND4R13S  
TEREZI: C4N YOU 1M4G1N3 TH4T TH3 S4M3 1S NOT 3FF3CT1V3LY TRU3 OF 4NYON3 3LS3 WHO SP3NDS TH3 MOST OF TH31R T1M3 W1TH1N C4STL3 BOUND4R13S  
TEREZI: TH3Y 4R3 S3GR3G4T1NG TH3MS3LV3S FROM TH3 R34L1TY OF TH3 POPUL4T1ONS M4JOR1TY B3C4US3 OF SOC14L 3XP3CT4T1ON 4ND COND1T1ON1NG TO DO SO  
TEREZI: YOU 4R3 NOT S3LF S3GR3G4T3D L1K3 TH3Y 4R3, WH1CH M34NS YOU H4V3 4 LOT MOR3 DR1V3 4ND STUBBORN W1LL TO S33 4ND F1X PROBL3MS  
TEREZI: WH1CH 1S V3RY GOOD! 1T M4K3S YOU 4N 3XC3LL3NT C4ND1D4T3 FOR DO1NG JUST TH4T  
TEREZI: BUT 1T 4LSO M34NS YOU 4R3 N34RLY 4S BL1ND 4S TH3M, B3C4US3 YOU H4V3 N3V3R TRULY S33N OTH3R P3OPL3S L1V3S  
TEREZI: 3V3N 1, 4S 4 PR13ST WHO H4S H34RD M4NY M4NY P3OPL3S CONF3SS1ONS 4ND SORROWS, H4V3 H4RDLY S33N TH3 L1V3S OF MOST  
TEREZI: NOR H4V3 1 SM3LL3D TH3M >:P  
TEREZI: 4NYW4Y, MY PO1NT 1S  
TEREZI: YOUR DR1V3 1S 4BSOLUT3LY WORTH CH3R1SH1NG 4ND PR4CT1C1NG  
TEREZI: BUT YOU H4V3 S33N R3L4T1V3LY L1TTL3 OF L1V3S B3S1D3S YOUR OWN  
TEREZI: SO YOU DONT H4V3 TH3 P3RSP3CT1V3 R3QU1R3D TO M4K3 1NFORM3D D3C1S1ONS OV3R WH1CH OF YOUR 1D34S 4ND HOP3S TO SHUT DOWN OR 1GNOR3 B3C4US3 YOU 4R3 "TOO ROY4L"  
TEREZI: B3L13V3 1T OR NOT, MOST 1D34S FOR 1MPROV1NG TH3 WORLD 4R3 GROUND3D 1N 4CTU4L PROBL3MS TH4T 4R3 WORTH SOLV1NG  
TEREZI: PROBL3MS TH4T 4R3 4 LOT MOR3 W1D3SPR34D TH4N YOU M4Y H4V3 CONS1D3R3D  
TEREZI: SO! D4V3  
TEREZI: 1 DONT W4NT TO S33 YOU D3C1D1NG NOT TO M4K3 US3 OF YOUR 4B1L1T13S 4ND OPPORTUN1T13S  
TEREZI: JUST B3C4US3 YOU TH1NK 4NY 1SSU3S YOU COULD TRY OR BURN1NGLY W4NT TO SOLV3 4R3 TOO SM4LL OR F4K3 OR PR1V3L1G3D OR WH4T3V3R  
TEREZI: T4LK W1TH P3OPL3 B3FOR3 D3C1D1NG WH4T PROBL3MS 4R3NT WORTH 4DDR3SS1NG!  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: god  
DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: alright that actually makes sense  
TEREZI: 1 TRY >:]  
DAVE: so  
DAVE: get more perspective  
DAVE: and use that in addition to talking with actual people about what problems need solving  
DAVE: and then advocate for those?  
TEREZI: Y3S, TH4TS TH3 1D34  
DAVE: ok  
DAVE: like...  
DAVE: huh  
DAVE: i guess that actually lines up with my whole attitude and master plan of like  
DAVE: roaming the world and being free of my stupid bedroom  
DAVE: cuz im actually getting to talk to people finally so i can find out what their lives are like  
DAVE: and maybe use that to work out ways to actually make solutions happen  
TEREZI: Y3S!  
TEREZI: YOUR D3S1R3 TO G3T OUT 4ND S33 TH3 WORLD MOST C3RT41NLY DO3S F1T W3LL W1TH 4CTU4LLY H3LP1NG 1T  
TEREZI: (WOW WHY 4R3 4LL OF 3NGL1SHS PHR4S3S SOM3HOW CONN3CT3D TO V1S1ON)  
TEREZI: (1S L1T3R4L S1GHT TH4T 1MPORT4NT TO OUR SOC13TY)  
DAVE: (yes it sucks)  
TEREZI: (R1GHT?)  
TEREZI: 4NYW4Y, 1N 3XPLOR1NG TH3 WORLD YOULL D3F1N1T3LY 1NH3R3NTLY P1CK UP ON TH4T  
TEREZI: BUT 4LSO NOW YOULL HOP3FULLY TRY TO B3 MOR3 4CT1V3LY 4W4R3 TOO!  
TEREZI: 1T C4N ONLY H3LP  
DAVE: honestly yeah youre right  
TEREZI: PLUS 1F YOU 3V3R DROP SL4CK R3G4RD1NG TH4T  
TEREZI: 1LL B3 4ROUND TO PO1NT OUT TH1NGS YOU M1GHT NOT B3 NOT1C1NG TOO >:]  
TEREZI: TH4TS WHY 1TS SO 1MPORT4NT TO T4LK TO OTH3R P3OPL3!!  
DAVE: ...yeah  
DAVE: seriously  
DAVE: thanks t-z  
DAVE: sounds kinda like we might be able to actually tackle some problems after all  
TEREZI: Y34H!  
TEREZI: 1N 4DD1T1ON TO TR34SUR3 HUNT1NG 4S PL4NN3D, OBV1OUSLY >:]  
DAVE: yup yup  
TEREZI: 4NYW4Y, OF COURS3  
TEREZI: 1M 4LW4YS GL4D TO T4LK 4BOUT TH1S STUFF  
DAVE: dang  
DAVE: honestly  
DAVE: im convinced  
DAVE: same  
TEREZI: Y3SSSS >:]

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is AU: Dragon Quest IV. My apologies for your regrettable fakeness attribute, Borya!


End file.
